


Biderman

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Peter Parker, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, F/M, Hugs, Irondad, Ironfamily, Pride, Siblings, Spider-son, biological children, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of insane courage. Just literally 20 seconds of embarrassing bravery, and I promise you, something great will come of it.Peter decides its time to come out to his family one by one. All he needs is 20 seconds of insane courage to do it.





	Biderman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone, I hope you have a safe and happy one :3
> 
> Also Harley and Peter are Tony and Pepper's bio babies alongside Morgan :3

Harley   
“Come on Peter, you can do this,” the teen muttered to himself, pacing his room nervously, “it’s okay, you’re just coming out. No biggie.”   
Peter had decided it was time to come out to his family. He had tried to tell them all at dinner the night before, but he’d frozen at the last second. The teen had been frustrated with himself to say the least, deciding if he couldn't tell them altogether then he'd tell them one by one.   
Starting with his brother.  
If he could make it out of his room.  
Groaning in frustration Peter threw himself face first on the bed.  
Why the hell was this so hard?

After a few moments of almost suffocating himself, Peter turned his head to the side and pushed himself up.   
“Now or never Pete,” he muttered as he walked nervously to his brothers room, pausing outside the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.   
“Come in,” Harley's voice called, the older teen smiling upon seeing his brother, “Hey Pete, what’s up?”   
“Hey Harls, um you got a sec? There’s something I wanna tell you,” Peter’s fingers fiddled with the hem of his hoodie.  
“Yeah sure,” Harley paused his game, a look of worry on his face, “come sit down.”  
Peter walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes on the floor as his anxiety skyrocketed.  
Maybe this was a bad idea. He should just leave.   
“Peter?” Harley’s concerned voice asked, “You okay?”   
Peter briefly glanced up to see his brothers face full of worry and concern. The younger teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath,   
“I’m bi,” he said.   
After a few seconds of silence Peter opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, a soft smirk on the other teens face,   
“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”   
Peter looked at him in confusion for a moment before dissolving into tears.   
“Aw c’mere,” with that Harley pulled his little brother into a hug, one hand rubbing up and down his back.

“How’d you know?” Peter asked once he regained his composure a few minutes later, snuggling further into the warmth of the hug.   
“That time we took Morgan to see Detective Pikachu,” Harley answered, smiling at the memory, “you said you’d happily sleep with both the main guy and girl.”  
Peter flushed at that and covered his face, Harley laughing as he squeezed him tighter.   
“So you’re cool with it?” The younger teen asked.   
“Peter, you’re my brother,” Harley told him, sincere look on his face, “I love you no matter what, and I’ll always support you.”   
A grateful smile broke out on Peter’s face,   
“Thanks Harls, I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Harley replied, “but just because you told me this, don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you. I’ll still kick your ass at Mario Kart.”   
Peter let out a laugh, “You’re on bro.” 

Pepper   
It was another two days before Peter built up the courage to tell his Mom.   
“Hey Pete, you wanna come and play some football with us?” Harley asked him from Peter’s open doorway.   
“Uh no thanks Harls,” Peter replied nervously, Harley instantly worrying.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked as he sat next to his brother.   
“I’m um, I’m gonna tell Mama,” Peter whispered looking at Harley, the older teen smiling.   
“That’s crazy brave Pete, I’m proud of you,” he threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders, the smaller teen smiling.  
“Harls, Petey come on,” Morgan called excitedly from downstairs.   
“We’re coming Morgan,” Harley called back, “you ready bud?” The last part was directed at Peter who nodded with a small smile. 

When Harley and Peter made it downstairs they saw Tony and Morgan already waiting, Morgan bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.   
“Hey where’s Mom?” Harley asked as he scooped Morgan up, making her giggle.   
“She’s in the kitchen doing some baking,” Tony replied with a smile, football in hand, “you boys ready?”   
“Actually Dad, can I sit this one out for a bit?” Peter asked nervously.   
“Sure thing bug, you feeling okay?” Tony asked, placing his hand on Peter’s forehead.   
“I’m okay Dad, promise,” Peter told him with a reassuring smile.   
“Just not feeling it?” At Peter’s nod Tony gave a soft smile, pressing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead, “you know where to find us if you change your mind okay?”   
“Okay,” the teen smiled.   
Tony smiled back before racing Morgan outside, Harley gave Peter a ‘you got this look’ before chasing after them.   
Taking a large breath the teen walked towards the kitchen. 

Pepper had just put the cake tins in the oven when Peter spoke up,   
“Hey mama?” He asked softly.   
Pepper turned and smiled at him, drying her hands,   
“Hey sweetie, you okay?”   
“Do you um, do you have a minute?”   
“Sure,” she nodded, now a little worried about her sons nervousness, “come sit down.”   
The two of them walked over to the table and sat opposite one another, Peter’s eyes on his hands on the table.   
“Peter, you okay?” Pepper asked softly, the teens silence starting to unnerve her.   
“I have – I have something to tell you,” he said quietly, hands starting to shake, “nothing bad. Just – just big. Really big.”   
“Breathe bug,” his Mom prompted placing her hand over his, effectively stilling them. Peter nodded and took a deep breath before speaking,   
“I’m um, I’m…” the last part came out in a mumble.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that last part.”   
“I’m bi,” Peter said looking up at her, his next words a whisper, “I’m bi Mama.” His eyes shone with tears.   
Pepper sat in silence for a few seconds before she stood, Peter’s heart clenched in panic only to relax when she wrapped her arms around him.   
“I love you,” she whispered, placing a kiss on top of his head, “regardless of who you love, you’re still my little boy and I will always love you baby.”   
Peter burst into tears feeling overwhelmed by the warmth and acceptance.   
“It’s alright sweetheart,” Pepper soothed as she rocked him gently, “It’s okay.” 

Once Peter had calmed down Pepper pulled away slightly to look at him, drying his cheeks gently.   
“You okay?” She asked with a soft smile, Peter’s nod making it grow.   
“I love you Mama,” Peter smiled, hugging her again.   
“I love you too baby, always,” she replied hugging him back, “Now I have a cake that you can help me with, or you can go outside and join your father and siblings.”   
Peter smiled, knowing his Mom would prefer he went outside and got some air,   
“I’ll go outside for a bit.”  
“That’s my boy,” she smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. Peter smiled and kissed her cheek before heading outside.   
Harley laughed as Peter all but tackle hugged him,   
“All good?” He asked when they pulled back.   
“All good,” Peter gave a bright smile, Harley wearing a matching one. With that they spent the rest of the morning trying to beat Morgan and their Dad at football. 

Tony  
It was another week before Peter told his Dad. It wasn’t that Peter didn’t want to tell him; he was just waiting for the right moment.   
It was Friday when the right moment came along, Pepper was taking Morgan to a play date and Harley was going on a date with Gwen.   
“Okay we’ll be back in time for dinner,” Pepper told Peter as she made sure she had everything, “and please remember to eat some lunch, I know how you two get in that lab.”  
“I promise Mama,” Peter smiled melting into her hug, giving Morgan one before she ran out to the car.   
“Hey,” Pepper said gently, gaining her son’s attention and cupping his cheek, “It’s gonna be okay, you got this.” With that she kissed his forehead and headed out the door.   
Peter rest his forehead against the wood for a moment before heading to the lab. 

It was no surprise to find his Dad tinkering away at something,   
“Hey Dad,” Peter greeted with a smile, the man smiling when he looked up and saw him, “what are you working on?”  
“Just tweaking the repulser’s on Morgan’s suit,” Tony replied turning back to the project.   
“Morgan’s suit?” Peter asked in confusion.   
“She wanted a suit like Mommy’s for Halloween. So I’m making her one,” he explained as he looked back up at Peter, “totally safe with no working weaponry, it just lights up and makes noises.”   
Peter couldn’t help but smile at that,   
“That’s awesome, can I help?”   
“Sure thing kiddo, I could use an extra pair of hands actually,” Tony smiled, “just don’t tell her. Or your Mom.”   
Peter chuckled at that,   
“You got it Dad. Speaking of Mom, she’ll be back for dinner and we gotta remember to have lunch.”   
“Pizza for lunch it is,” Tony said, his grin matching Peter’s. 

“…ter? Peter?” Tony asked, snapping Peter back to reality, “You okay there bug?” He asked, worry slipping into his voice.   
“Y – yeah sorry Dad,” Peter replied, eyes on the project in front of him. He’d been so worried about how to tell his Dad; the teen didn’t realize he’d spaced out.  
“You sure?” Tony asked, keeping an eye on the teen as he got back to work, “that’s the third time in twenty minutes. Something on your mind?”   
Peter felt his heart jump slightly .  
Now or never Pete.   
“Actually Dad, there is something I wanna tell you,” Peter told him, putting down his tools and keeping his gaze fixed on the workbench.   
“I’m all ears bug,” Tony told him, putting down his own tools and giving Peter his full attention.   
Peter opened his mouth only to close it again.  
“Bug?” Tony asked in worry, taking a step towards the teen.   
“I’m um I’m…” Peter balled his fists and let out growl of frustration.   
“Hey it’s okay kiddo,” Tony tried.   
“I’m bi,” Peter blurted out, causing Tony to momentarily freeze, “I’m bi Daddy.” The last part came out tearful. 

Tony wasted no time pulling Peter into a hug, the teen gripping the back of his shirt while hiding his face in his shoulder. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, Tony rocking them slightly.  
“Are you mad?” Peter asked, voice barely above a whisper.   
“Why would I be mad?” Tony asked in confusion, “so you’re bi, so what. You’re still you, you’re still my little boy.”   
“Did you know?”   
“I could tell you were carrying a secret, but I didn’t wanna pry,” the man explained kissing the top of his son’s head, “baby I don’t care what your sexuality is, as long as your happy. That’s all I want for you.”  
Peter nodded and broke into tears,   
“Its okay baby, you can exhale now,” Tony whispered, fingers running through Peter’s hair as the teen cried harder, “its okay.”   
“I love you,” Peter managed to choke out though his tears.   
“I love you too baby,” Tony replied kissing the side of his sons head. 

After Peter’s sobs died down, Tony wordlessly lifted the teen into his arms and carried him to the kitchen. He sat him on the counter and gently dried his cheeks, smiling at him softly and receiving one in return.   
“There we go, now how does pizza and a movie sound?” Tony asked him.  
“Sounds good,” Peter smiled softly, giggling as his Dad ruffled his hair. Tony ordered pizza before getting some Ribena for himself and Peter.  
“So,” Tony started leaning against the counter, taking a sip of his juice, “Who’s the lucky one who’s caught your eye?”  
A dopey smile broke out on Peter’s and he spent the next half an hour gushing about a cute boy named Harry. 

Morgan   
It was two days later when Morgan found out. The family were enjoying their dinner when it came up. It wasn’t intentional but they weren’t trying to hide it either, it just happened. 

“So how was everyone’s day?” Pepper asked as they ate.   
“Me and Daddy were in the lab all day,” Morgan announced proudly.  
“That’s awesome sweetie,” Pepper said as she looked over at Tony.   
“She sat at the table drawing and I didn’t let her touch any of the tools,” He promised kissing her cheek as relief washed over her face.   
“So boys what about you?” Tony asked.   
“Me and Gwen spent some time talking about possible date destinations this summer,” Harley told them.  
“Nice bud, anywhere exciting?”  
“We got a couple of castle’s we wanna go see.”   
“That’s great sweetie,” Pepper smiled.  
“What about you bug?” Tony asked Peter, “You’ve had a dopey smile since you got home.”   
“Harry asked me out today,” the teen told them with a shy smile, “and I said yes.”   
“Oh my god, sweetie that’s great,” Pepper beamed as Harley pulled him into a brief side hug, Tony leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head.   
“Isn’t Petey meant to like girls Daddy?” Morgan asked, causing Peter to freeze.   
“Well Peter does like girls baby, but he also likes boys,” Tony explained, “so he can have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and that’s okay.”   
Morgan took a moment to take in what she’d just been told,   
“So does that mean I can have a boy or a girl?” She asked, her eyes full of innocence.   
“If you feel that way baby,” Tony smiled, Morgan beaming at the news.   
“Well I hope he’s nice, cause I wuv my Petey.”  
Peter felt his heart melt at his sisters words,   
“I love you too Morgan,” he smiled. 

After dinner the family gathered on the couch for a movie night. Half an hour into the first movie Morgan fell asleep against Tony’s chest, Peter against his side as the movie ended. Halfway through the second movie Harley fell asleep against Tony’s other side.   
After the movie was over Pepper announced they should go to bed and stood to turn off the TV,   
“Pepper,” Tony said gaining her attention, she turned to see him surrounded by their sleeping children, “I’m afraid to move.”   
Pepper simply smiled and took a photo, throwing a blanket over them and kissing her husband goodnight.   
They were still there the very next morning.


End file.
